Just love me
by selene15
Summary: Tief in meinem Herzen verberge ich Worte, die ich mich nicht zu sagen traue, aus Angst dich zu verlieren (HD Slash)


Autorin: selene  
  
Thema: Harry Potter  
  
Titel: Just love me  
  
Genre: Drama, Tragedy, Death  
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco  
  
Warnung: Wie gesagt! Es stirbt Jemand! Wer so was nicht verträgt oder nicht durchlesen mag, sollte lieber schnell raus *lächel*  
  
Anmerkung: Die Story ist mir am Abend durch den kopf gespuckt als ich Madonnas ‚You must love me' aus dem Film ‚Evita [Meine Empfehlung, es ist ein Musical und wirklich wunderschön!]' gehört habe.  
  
Widmung: Ralna Malfoy weil sie ein Schatz ist, eine ‚Stammleserin' und ich mich auf sie verlassen kann^^ *knuddel* Danke Süße^^  
  
~´*`~+~´*`~  
  
Just love me  
  
~´*`~+~´*`~  
  
Ich kann kaum atmen...  
  
Mein Brustkorb hebt sich leicht, fällt jedoch sofort wieder zurück als könne er das Gewicht des eigenen Körpers nicht tragen...  
  
Ich bin blass, ich spüre es...  
  
Meine Atemzüge klingen unnatürlich laut in meinen Ohren wider und mein Körper fühlt sich so schwer an...so unsagbar schwer...  
  
Was ist mit dir...  
  
Warum siehst du mich so an...  
  
Es ist das erste Mal das ich Tränen in deinen sonst so kalten Augen sehe...  
  
Ich bitte dich, sieh mich doch nicht so an...  
  
Ich bin keine einzige deiner kostbaren Tränen wert...  
  
Ich sage kein Wort...kein Ton gleitet über meine Lippen, doch wir brauchen keine Worte, nicht wahr...?!  
  
Wir haben uns auch so immer verstanden...  
  
...Was nun...  
  
Was sollen wir jetzt bloß tun...?  
  
Wir hatten alles was man sich wünschen konnte...alles was das Herz begehrte...  
  
Freunde, Familie, Glanz, Reichtum...Liebe und Leidenschaft...  
  
Wir sind zusammen jeden Schritt gegangen, Seite an Seite...  
  
Du hast an mich geglaubt, genauso wie ich an dich.  
  
Doch was tun wir jetzt?  
  
Wie sollen wir unsere Leidenschaft am Leben erhalten...?  
  
Wie können wir uns unseren Traum bewahren...?  
  
Noch immer liegt dein schimmernder Blick auf mir...als würdest du auf etwas warten...  
  
Ich wage es nicht den Blick von deinen Augen zu nehmen, doch andererseits bin ich kaum in der Lage dich anzusehen...  
  
Tief in meinem Herzen verberge ich Worte, die ich mich nicht zu sagen traue...  
  
Aus Angst davor dich zu verschrecken und dich zu verlieren...  
  
Ich kenne dich...Ich kenne dich so gut...  
  
Du brauchst deine Freiheiten...man kann dich nicht einsperren, dich gegen deinen Willen festhalten...  
  
Tat man dies doch, würdest du dich abwenden, selbst wenn du deinen ‚Peiniger' noch so sehr lieben würdest...  
  
Ich werde die Worte für mich behalten...ich will dich nicht verlieren...  
  
Ich bitte dich, sieh mich nicht so an...  
  
Dein Blick spricht Bände...  
  
Du sorgst dich...hast eine Angst, die ich nie zuvor bei dir gesehen habe...  
  
Du brauchst dir keine Gedanken zu machen...Du brauchst nichts für mich zu tun...  
  
Lieb mich einfach nur...mehr möchte ich nicht...Liebe mich einfach nur...  
  
Tust du es denn...? Mich lieben...? Kannst du es überhaupt...?  
  
Ich möchte meine Augen nicht schließen...die Angst nur noch von Dunkelheit umgeben zu sein, hat sich in mir eingebrannt...  
  
..Doch...wieso bleibst du an meiner Seite...?  
  
Wie kann ich dir jetzt noch helfen...? Dir von Nutzen sein...?  
  
Ich sehe keine Hoffnung mehr...verstehst du...?!  
  
Was nützt einem das stärkste Herz, wenn der Körper am Ende ist... ... ...  
  
...Gib mir noch eine Chance...eine einzige Chance und ich werde dir beweisen, das sich nichts verändert hat...das ich noch nicht am Ende bin...  
  
...Noch bin ich nicht tot und begraben...  
  
Nein...ich werde dir nicht sagen das ich Angst habe...Angst davor was jetzt mit mir passieren wird...  
  
Doch du kennst meine Gefühle...ich sehe es in deinen Augen...  
  
Weine nicht...  
  
Ich flehe dich an, weine nicht...  
  
Ich will deine Träne wegwischen doch mein Körper rührt sich nicht...Er gehorcht mir nicht mehr...  
  
Ich spüre deine warmen Lippen auf meiner Hand, hältst sie gleichzeitig fest...  
  
„...Hör auf zu weinen, Darlin'...mir geht's gut...ich bin nicht so krank wie es scheint..."  
  
Meine Stimme ist rau und schwach...  
  
Ich kann es dir nicht verübeln das du bitter lächelst...vorsichtig streichst du mir die Träne weg...  
  
...Träne...?  
  
Habe ich angefangen zu weinen...?  
  
Ich möchte meine Augen schließen...doch wieder kann ich es nicht...  
  
Was wenn ich sie nicht mehr öffnen werde...dein liebliches Gesicht nicht mehr erblicken kann...alles verloren habe was ich hatte...  
  
...Ich will dich nicht verlassen...ich will nicht von dir gehen...  
  
Ich möchte bei dir bleiben, mit dir alt werden...  
  
Am Morgen neben dir erwachen, darauf warten das du deine wunderschönen graublauen Augen öffnest und mir entgegen lächelst...  
  
Ein Lächeln das nur für mich bestimmt ist...das nur mir vergönnt ist...  
  
Ich will das Alles nicht aufgeben...ich möchte nicht von dir gehen...!  
  
„...Was passiert jetzt...?", frage ich dich leise...  
  
Ich finde keine Kraft dazu lauter zu sprechen...  
  
Du schließt deine Augen für ein paar Sekunden, siehst mich wieder mit glasigem Blick an und streichst mir über mein Gesicht und über meine Lippen, legst deinen Zeigefinger auf sie und schüttelst ansatzweise den Kopf...  
  
Du bist blass und hast kaum Energie in deine Bewegungen...ich spüre es...  
  
„...Frag nicht, Liebling..."  
  
Deine Stimme zittert...  
  
Ich wünschte bei Gott ich könnte dich trösten...dir sagen das alles gut wird...doch ich habe keine Hoffnung mehr in mir...es ist vorbei...  
  
Mit letzter Mühe halte ich die aufkommenden Tränen zurück, blicke an die Decke ohne sie wirklich zu betrachten...  
  
„...Brauchst du irgendwas...?"  
  
Aus deiner Stimme klingt die Angst, die ich versuche zu verbergen...  
  
Ich wende meinen Blick wieder zu dir, sehe dich bittend an...  
  
...Nur dieses eine Mal...dieses Erste und Letzte mal...  
  
„...Sag mir, das du mich liebst...sag mir nur, das du mich liebst....", wispere ich schwach....  
  
Ich spüre deutlich wie selbst der kleinste Energiefunke aus meinem Körper entweicht, doch ich werde mich dem Tod nicht hingeben, ehe ich diese Worte aus deinem Munde gehört habe...  
  
„...Bitte...nur dieses eine Mal..."  
  
Fast schäme ich mich für meine Verzweiflung, doch du nimmst mir alle Zweifel mit deinem liebevollen Lächeln...  
  
Du beugst dich zu mir, ganz nah und ich spüre deine Worte mehr als ich sie höre...  
  
„...Ich liebe dich, Harry...egal was passiert...", flüsterst du gegen meine lächelnden Lippen, bevor du deine auf die meinen legst...  
  
„...Ich liebe dich auch, Draco...ich dich auch...", erwidere ich und betrachte dich ein letztes Mal sanft lächelnd...  
  
... ... ...Und schließe meine Augen...  
  
~*~+~*~ Fin ~*~+~*~ 


End file.
